Lucifer Creed
140f5181f452e8c53bfa2713875ba575.jpg Full name Lucifer Creed Pronunciation Loo-Sif-er Name Origin tumblr_nj3vogVkjJ1tu1seco1_500.jpg "Means "bringing light", derived from Latin lux "light" and ferre "to bring". In Latin this name originally referred to the morning star, Venus," Titles tumblr_n72yo8LOQ91te60vvo1_500.png Lucifer “ CutThroat” Creed Appearance lucifer 6.png 24467b10c01ff3baca01d6b2dff64666.jpg gaawwer.jpg Lucifer11.jpg lucifer 4.jpg Lucifer Creed is man of average height with black hair, styled into an undercut. Various tattoos cover his arms, and a sun tattoo covers his entire left pectoral region. Lucifers eyes, are a pure black which brings out the pure red in his eye. This both pulls or push people away. Lucifer7.jpg lucifer3.jpg lucifer10.jpg tumblr_naijujgIHZ1tim4nbo1_1280.jpg luccifer12.jpg 'Symbol' Lucifer 8.jpg "Lucifer is obsessed with eyes. To him, beauty is in the eyes of the beholder." Zodiac *Taurus LOGO Taurus by BhimBhum.jpg Taurus is not the one who ventures out into the unknown and leads the way, Taurus is the one that will follow the leader and strengthen and build upon the discovered, in other words they are the one that will "dot the I's and cross the T's". This perseverance is given to them by their stubborn streak. Taurus stubborn streak is what gives their independence. They like to do things their way. They are perfectly fine on being alone, this way things get done they way they want them to be done. Taurus is not a follower, but they are not the brave one either. Taurus is perfectly independent. With their perseverance, they get things done and can do quite well for themselves. Personal Characteristics Lucifer6.jpg Birth Date: April 24 Birth Place: Brick Wall Fortress Reputation: Lucifer, is what some may see as..odd. He is the walking definition of socially unacceptable. He is rather blunt and outspoken but all and all in all good person. Though, he is seen as weak by the people of his Great Grandfathers land. Even though he holds the highest record in brick wall after his grandfather in hand to hand. tumblr_nifyw16jFP1u2l30eo1_540.jpg tumblr_na0w0nRek91rmq0nfo1_500.jpg 'Fighting Style ' Muay Thai is a combat sport of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques.] This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient. Muay Thai became widespread internationally in the twentieth century, when practitioners defeated notable practitioners of other martial arts. A professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. Muay Thai, was originally called by more generic names such as Toi muay or simply muay. As well as being a practical fighting technique for use in actual warfare, muay became a sport in which the opponents fought in front of spectators who went to watch for entertainment. These muay contests gradually became an integral part of local festivals and celebrations, especially those held at temples. Eventually, the previously bare-fisted fighters started wearing lengths of hemp rope around their hands and forearms. This type of match was called muay khat chueak . Kickboxing was also a component of military training and gained prominence during the reign of King Naresuan in 1560 CE. Muay Thai is referred to as the "Art of Eight Limbs" or the "Science of Eight Limbs", because it makes use of punches, kicks, elbows and knee strikes, thus using eight "points of contact", as opposed to "two points" (fists) in boxing and "four points" (hands and feet) used in other more regulated combat sports, such as kickboxing and savate. A practitioner of muay Thai is known as a nak muay. Western practitioners are sometimes called Nak Muay Farang, meaning "foreign boxer. Muay Thai is also used as a form of close-combat using your entire body as a weapon. For example, The hands become the sword or the dagger; the shins and forearms are trained to be like armor so you can defend yourself against heavy blows and the elbow is related to a heavy mace or hammer; the legs and knees are the axe or a staff Tumblr miyeptIwUj1s6ojefo1 500.gif Tumblr me8pymQKPX1qblpoko1 500.gif Special attack Tumblr ndv7vsvDPE1sdhuzuo1 500.gif Tumblr nfbocpILfY1sxewrqo1 500.gif Signature attack Knee X Face, Is a technique with a very dominant force and speed behind it. A Jester Art Process that Eden formulated for himself, Its when Eden charges at the enemy as the Enemy charges at him, Eden would quickly flex the muscle he'd choose to act as a distraction. Such as the fist , for a punch or the leg for a kick, Then within two seconds of the attack. Eden Creed would quickly lunge his body upwards, using his rubber fatigue to jump a great length. Eden would then launch his knee into the face of the enemy. Literally, smashing it's center point into their nose caving their face in. However, If the enemy chose not to charge at Eden, Eden would simply extend his arms grasping both sides of their head and pulling them into a knee to the face of his own. Either way, The ending will be nasty. Dampss.gif The Dempsey Roll (ザ ·デンプシー ·ロール, lit. za denpushī rōru) was a technique developed and used by real-life boxer William Harrison "Jack" Dempsey. it's where the user lowers their stance and central balance and begins to aggressively weave their body in a pattern similar to the shape of a figure eight, making it increasingly difficult for the opponent to trace their movements accurately. The user then fires (starting from either left or right) a series of rapidly executed punches whilst continuing their bobbing and weaving, catching the target in a high paced barrage of punches that few succeed on escaping from. As the Dempsey Roll is a flurry of hooks throw with the fighters full body weight behind them, few fighters can widthstand it should it land successfully, particularly if it isn't gaurded against. Edens development in the series have allowed him to bring the Dempsey Roll to newer, stronger and less predictable levels of strength.The major factor of the Dempsey Roll's strength comes from weight shifting and full rotation to the back and hips, allowing powerful hits to be landed on the target's blind spots. The bobbing aspect takes the boxer to the further parts of the other person's vision and thus it is possible for an experienced Dempsey Roll user to hit their opponents without being seen 'Extrauniversal Information' Uta.(Tokyo.Kushu).600.1789348 (1).jpg Desired Voice Actor: Gaara ( Naruto Shipuden ) Inspiration: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) Chrollo Lucifer (Hunter x Hunter) Jotaro Kujou (Jojo Bizarre adventure) Physiology Peak Human Durability - Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. Peak Human Sensory System - The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Ether Tumblr naz3tavnxW1twvlvoo5 500.gif Sutides have shown that the virus within the body tends to emit a coporeal/non coporeal energy like substance similar to that of "chi" or "aura" that floods the body but actually does not harm to the body. Researchers have determined the the virus actuall doees more harm than good as the virus has the capability to fend off other advent diseases, though there are some man made toxins that can render the virus lower in potency, but never quite ride of it. Similar to the common cold which can't be cured, only supressed and fought against. This energy or it's universal and scientific name "Ether" can actually manifest itself as similar earthly elements or raw potentent energy itself, in an external Display, which often coincides with things like people blowing ice breath or shooting beams of light from their fingers. Then there is another brand of manifestation, which has show cased itself and abled people to lift cars, trucks and even tanks. People popping up with bullet proof skin, and able to puncture tungesten steel with their heads, have shown the virus taking a physical manifestation in a person's body, giving them bodies of enhanced proportions. Studies have shown people can even reach an Inbetween phase, thought this is not witout consquence. By popular demand it has been broken down as such, how the virus works on the body. Sokiooo.jpg Physical manifestation of the virus is exactly as it sounds. A person who uses the ethereal energy to enhance their physical condition weather it be speed, power, or agility. Even perception, mental processing, or cognitive ability. They typicall become "Physical Tanks" amongst men, able to achieve the ultimate fighting potential and able to take care of any task that reqiuires physical ability Over time they can achieve a complete state of Enhanced Condition. Should they continue on this path their ability will eventually cause their bodies to Mutate. Mutating is what happens when those who persue the physical path, allow their bodies to continue growing and advancing twoards the condiditon they want it to do so. Not something that would cause a person to grow an extra limb or a tail, though this is FULLY a possibility depending on how one uses their virus. Sokio.jpg The DNA used in Lucifers Virus came from the Insect that kills more human beings in japan per year than either Sharks or Bears: The Japanese giant hornet (ōsuzumebachi), subspecies of the Asian giant hornet (suzumebachi). Unlike most of the bees or hornets, who only attack in order to defend their hive, the Japanese giant hornet will attack anything that approaches their hives or the trees and other hives they are preying upon. Also unlike bees, who sting only once, the hornet will sting until it runs out of poison. As a result of this, Lucifer insect form grants him twinbone structured stingers on each of his hands, but also the ferocity of the Hornet, evidenced by his savagery in stabbing his enemies even after they died. Honey bee.gif SmackTalk ! lucifer 8.gif Prefight : " On a scale from slim to none, your chances of beating me are none. " - Smiles with the wink of an eye- Post fight: " I'd work on that righty if I were you. " lucifer 5.gif Biography Uta.(Tokyo.Kushu).600.1780170.jpg Brick Wall Fortress, was all he known. Quit frankly, it was all he yearned for. Lucifer, was born to a wild woman by the name of Mary Reed. Lucifers father VIncent Creed, was the man whom she fell in love with. Which in this case wasn’t for his particularly, charm ,handsome traits and well defined jaw structure. It was only for the reason his last name was “ Creed “.Vincent Creed, was son of Black Jaw. The most infamous Pirate of the 7 seas… Women fell at Vincents feet, but this kept him empty, In which case, Mary Reed was the women, who actually caught his attention. He was unaware of her true intentions till later on in their marriage. Vincent, grew outraged, He hated everything about Brick Wall Fortress. He hated the people there, he hated his wife he even hated his son. Thus, lead to Vincent abandoning his family to start a new life in the city, Leaving his last name behind along with them. That was the last time Vincent Creed, was seen or heard from. A few months later, Mary gave birth to Lucifer Creed. He seemed healthy, and quite strong, The citizens , praised the child. They, thought he was the next Black Jaw. But, they were mistaken, Later into Lucifers life he was soon discovered to be blind. The People of Brick Wall Fortress, was ashamed. They all cursed mary, they thought her to be the destroyer of the Creed bloodline. At the age of 6,not to long after the flood Brick Wall Fortress was attacked by the upperclassmen. Mary Reed, was one of their first victims. They surrounded her awaiting to cut her down. Lucifer, quickly fought back in the place of his mother. Two sharp, bone structured stings shot from his hand. Lucifer, began to reveal the darkness of his name, His eyes glowing a dark red, It was rumored, That day Lucifer Creed fought like a savage animal. Some say, it had seemed like all humanity had escaped his grasp. Others said, it was almost as if Black Jaw himself had awakened in the soul of that boy. They feared him. They thought Black Jaw was who they wanted, but he was a different kind of monster, Lucifer was then sent to Australia, to train under Jared Reed. Mary’s father Under Jareds, training Lucifer was able to neutralize his anger. Due, to this Lucifer become a bit more calm, the Lucifer we all know today. He met a girl by the name of Hay lee. She taught him a lot, changed him in many ways. After leaving Brick Wall, all he could think about was a life outside of Brick Wall. This girl helped, him realize this dream. Thus, is the reason Lucifer was pulled out of there automatically Upon his return to Brick Wall, the people have noticed the change, He was more into books, and he started giving everyone lectures, poems about his said Dreams. They feared it, they feared him. They feared he’d end up just as his father was, a weakling. Category:RPC Category:Physical Ether User.